Life is Beautiful
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral?


Title: Life is Beautiful

Rating: T

Genre: General

Summary: Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral?

Disclaimer: WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. This song, "Life is Beautiful" is owned by Sixx:A.M.

_You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie_

Kennedy's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew

What the hell was she doing? I questioned as I glanced at the woman who had captivated my heart. Misty, her name is. Very beautiful name, she doesn't think so. But I love it.

Then again, I love everything about her. The way she smells like fresh apples, and how she takes up extra time in the shower in the mornings. All the stupid vanilla candles she lit around the bed room. If I could, I would roll my eyes. I love that woman with all my heart.

Yet here she was, crying her eyes out. And I couldn't really do anything about it. Considering. I placed a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't notice. I didn't expect her too, after all it's been a good five days.

"I can't do this without you." She sobbed. It broke my heart to see the woman I had fallen for to be crying like this over me. Over what had happened to me.

It wasn't like we had a fight and then she cry in the bedroom over my stupidness, where I would go apologize like a little bitch to make her smile again. She was a strong woman, and I disagreed with what she said. She could do this without me. I had no doubt in my mind. It may be hard, I mean after all it is me, I'm a pretty hard guy to live without. But it'd get better. She'd be happy. Off with some other guy.

I noticed her twirling the engagement ring around in her fingers, the tears falling freely down her face. She was never one to cry in public, which is why she was here alone.

"It'll be okay." I said, but she couldn't hear me. I knew it, because I'm pretty damn sure if you heard your dead fiancé's voice from behind you, you'd turn around. She didn't. Just stared at my open casket. Where my body laid. The funeral hadn't started yet, she had gotten there early.

"You said, forever." She mumbled softly.

I did say that, I cursed. That probably broke her heart even more. I should've never said forever. Just said, until death do us part. Ah, the wedding. The one we pushed forward, and then pushed back, and then back some more. And then finally, forward once again.

It was hard to get some free time off in our line of work. Professional athletes, professional wrestlers, to be exact, working for the top company in Spots Entertainment.

"Please come back." She put the ring back on her finger and then kissed it. "I love you Ken, why'd you go?"

I now went in front of her, and she looked right through me. The love of my, now-gone, life didn't even know I was there. I knew she'd probably give anything just to see me once more. But that would never happen. I wish I could hold her, but I can't. She didn't need to be here with me, here in death.

_You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive_

It was soon 11, and guest started to pour in to say their goodbyes to me. Though, I don't really know why because I'm right here. Sure, I'm dead. But I'll always be with them. Well, most of them, not all those people that just came out of pity.

Ohh look. I noticed the second most important woman in my life. She was the most important until the day I feel in love with Misty. My mom. She was dressed in a long black gown. She didn't even look at my casket, but first and foremost she went straight over to Misty. Misty was like a daughter to her, and would soon have been just that.

"How are you holding up, baby?" she sat in the seat next to Misty and hugged her tightly. Protecting her, like I wish I could've been there to do.

"Not too good." Misty told her, and I could tell she was serious from the sincerity in her voice.

I heard a loud laugh, and turned my head. Laughing at my funeral. It was better than crying, so I'd take the laughing. As long as they weren't laughing at all the makeup that I was wearing as I laid in the casket then we were cool.

I looked at who was laughing loudly and it made me give a small smirk. I walked over.

"And did you know, he had the nerve to name that thing?" Shawn Michaels said to some people I didn't know. Couldn't we have a small intimate funeral with I don't know, people I actually knew and loved? Geeze. I looked closely and noticed there was a press pass hanging from the person's neck. Uh oh. That wouldn't go over well with my wifey, I knew.

"Yeah," joined in Paul, also known as Triple H. "He named it Gwendolyn."

"Come on now, who names a microphone?"

I do…

"Ken."

Obviously. I rolled my eyes. Poor Gwen. She'll be safe with Misty though. I wonder if she's still hanging over the bed. I only took her out with me for shows, but recently I had to retire her, and I got a new microphone. Her name was Lila.

"He may have been a loud mouth on TV. But he had style and class." Shawn told the reporter as he wrote stuff down.

"He's missed, like you wouldn't even know."

"Yeah he is."

I smiled. It's glad to know that I'm missed, but I didn't want them to mourn me. I wanted them to move on and be happy. But if they wanted extra time to think about my sexiness, then go ahead. Just don't let it get in the way of what makes them happy. All I wanted was their happiness, Misty's happiness and understanding more than anything. And then I would move on.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?_

Misty's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

I clung onto Sheryl tightly, sobbing. I didn't know what to do at that moment. All my future plans died when I got the phone called that revealed my fiancée fate. He had been driving back to the hotel room when his car got hit by a drunk driver. The car slammed into the driver door, and it had flipped a few times. He was pronounced dead in the ambulance. He didn't even stand a chance.

Our future plans were to spend our lives together, travel, and one day actually have a few kids. Which, I didn't know if I exactly wanted, but I think one would've been okay. And one would have to be, and one happened sooner than we would've thought.

Yeah…I was pregnant. Growing up I never wanted kids, and of course, my best friend wanted me to have a billion. Just so she could have God children. Ken understood me not wanting any, but he wanted a few. We talked about it, debated it, and that's how we came to the conclusion we would have just one.

I pulled away from Sheryl and wiped the tears in her eyes.

"He didn't… want us to cry." I whispered, my voice shaking.

"I know." She agreed. "But it's so hard not to. My only baby is gone."

I nodded and closed my eyes. On my eyelids a movie played, one in which Ken and I were outside Sheryl's house, swinging on the wooden swing that hung from the tree in his front yard. Kinda cliché. Usually that would happen with teenagers, sitting on the swing, the guy pushing the girl, but it had only been really two years ago with us. Those years seemed so long ago. When really it wasn't, not to me. Not now.

But we had talked about death. If one of us left the other. My father had died and left my mom all alone. I was shaken up about it. So we talked.

He had told me straight out, he didn't want me to cry at his funeral. And that if anything happened to him, he'd want me to move on. I had told him the same, but inside my mind I was thinking that I would haunt the bitch that would try to take my place with him. And that she better be worthy to be his number one. I had high standards and wanted only the best for him.

_I know some things that you don't  
I've done things that you won't  
There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home_

I opened my eyes, and more tears fell down. I stood, effortlessly, and slowly walked forward to his casket. Once I was there, I placed my hand on his cold and motionless hand. I shivered as chills made their way down my spine.

"I miss you baby." I wish that he could hear me. "There's something I never told you that I would've liked to."

I took a small deep breath, and felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and gave a small smile. It was my mom. I looked back at Ken, my hand still on his.

"Baby, I'm pregnant." I heard my mother gasp, as I never told her. Never told anyone. But soon they all would know.

_I was waiting for my hearse  
What came next was so much worse  
It took a funeral to make me feel alive_

Ken's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

If I had a heart, I'm sure it would stop. My mouth nearly dropped to the floor. How the hell could I leave Misty there by herself, pregnant? Pregnant. I'm going to be a dad...well, was going to be a dad. I will be a dad. This dead stuff is confusing.

I watched as Misty faced her mother. "I'm pregnant, mommy." Her voice spoke with confidence and clarity. I smiled at that.

"Oh my…" she didn't finish her sentence before she hugged her daughter fiercely.

Misty would have to raise this baby all by herself. And it was all my fault. Our beautiful baby that wasn't even here yet would have to live without me, the father. I wish I could just talk to her one last time and let her know that I want to be there, that I love her and miss her.

This death thing couldn't get any worse. But I'd have to accept it, and Misty would have to accept it. And our beautiful baby, would never have any memories of me. But even that being so, it doesn't' mean I couldn't come in his… or her dreams.

My eyebrows rose and I grinned. I just had a wonderful idea.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?_

Misty's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

A few days had passed since the funeral and I was lying lazily in bed as if the world was over. And in some way it was, nothing could make it right. Nothing could bring him back. Everything in this house reminded me of him, from every single room, in which we made love, or enjoyed good conversation in, to every detail of the tile of the island in the kitchen. For the longest, it's always been me and him together. Now it's just me, well…me and our child.

My cell phone rang and I reached over on the night stand to see who was calling. My best friend, I pressed the ignore button before shutting off the phone. Not even she could make it better.

I missed him, I wish he was there to hold me. To whisper in my ear and let me know that everything would be okay. Even if it wasn't okay, but hearing him say that would make me believe that I could be happy again.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?_

Ken's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

Will she go to sleep? Geeze. I smiled, even though she was trying her hardest not to fall asleep, and looking absolutely cute doing it, I knew she would have to crash soon. It wasn't good for the baby, and she hadn't slept since the night of the funeral.

I laid down on the bed, and even though she couldn't see me, I placed my arms around her. I wondered if she could feel me here, but I knew it would be nearly impossible.

"Ken." Her voice said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I miss you, I wish you didn't leave me." a tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm right here. I'm right here." I mumbled.

"I need you."

"I kno--."

"More than anything." She cut me off as if she never heard me in the first place. And she hadn't, reality set in.

Misty took one last yawn before snuggling further into the blankets. And all that sleep she'd been fighting was useless.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?_

Misty's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew:

The scenery, it's beautiful. There was a waterfall, falling down into the river, which in front of it sat two huge rocks. Never knew nature could create rocks that big. And around it was the greenest grass. The sky was blue, and clear from clouds. An almost transparent rainbow shinning blissfully. Birds flew around, and flowers grew. And there sat a rose bush, a beautiful rose bush. And yet…

It was quite, too quite.

I walked forward, not knowing what to do. I glanced around, and that's when it caught my eye. The biggest tree in this peaceful place had a swing on it. Made from rope and wood. I sat down on the wooden seat, and gripped the rope. I closed my eyes, deep in thought. Thoughts about him, I wonder if he would've liked it here.

"What are you thinking?" a voice whispered in my ear as I suddenly felt the swing move gently.

I didn't open my eyes and I wasn't afraid. The voice was comforting. A memory of what I had lost.

"About you." I answered honestly, my voice blowing in the wind.

"You shouldn't."

"How can I not?"

"It wont change things, Mist."

"I know, but my memories are all I have left." I felt myself going higher on the swing.

"Cherish them, but be happy."

"Only with you."

I heard him sigh.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry." What did he have to be sorry about?

"You shouldn't be. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm dead."

I rolled my eyes. "You put it so bluntly."

"There's no other way to put it."

"You could say something like, I may be gone, but blah, blah, I'll always be with you."

"Why should I waste my breath and tell you something you already know?"

"You tell me you love me, and I already know that. I just like hearing it and knowing it. Plus you sound so sexy." The swing stopped and I turned around, expecting no one to be there. My eye's widened and I hid my shock as I gazed into his loving eyes. "Ken."

He nodded, before walking around the swing and hugging me. I wanted to collapse in his sweet embrace.

"I didn't think you were real." I confessed. "Just a voice."

"Nope, it's me."

I kissed his lips and his arms went around my waist, I looked up into his eyes.

"What's the catch?"

"The catch?"

"You're here with me, when I know you're dead. But you're here…not that I'm complaining, it's just…" I trailed off, feeling almost embarrassed.

He laughed, his laugh was almost silent and I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't so close to him. "You're dreaming."

Figures! "Lovely." I pulled away, but he refused to move his arms. He kissed me on my lips, and then removed his arms from my waste. I missed his touch already. "You're not real."

"I am real, I came to you."

Eh? "Why?"

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not okay. I won't ever be okay, because you're gone." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I left you." Here he goes with saying sorry again.

"Me too."

"You're pregnant."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

"I've been with you, Mist."

"But you're not really here." Why can't you be here?

"I'm probably as here as I can ever be."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything."

Then why aren't you here?

"I don't want to live without you. Nothing's the same."

"Don't say that." He replied fiercely.

"But it's true."

"Life is,"

"Hell." I cut him off.

"No, it's special. It's beautiful."

"Not without you here."

"Yes, even without me."

"I need you."

"You don't need me. You want me."

But, I miss you. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, love."

A tear fell down my cheek, and he wiped it away.

"Can you promise me, that you'll try to move on, that you'll be happy?"

"I don't know if I can promise you that."

"I'm not asking you to just go out tomorrow and be happy. I mean, just _try._"

"I don't know."

"Don't say that."

"What do you want to me to say then?"

"Yes."

"Fine, okay. Yes."

"Yes what?"

What the fuck are we in, first grade? "Yes, I promise that I'll try to be happy."

He kissed my lips again. "You'll love again. Another man."

I shook my head. "No! No other man."

He rolled his eyes. "I want you to love again. Of course the guy won't be as sexy as me."

"Nobody is." I agreed.

He grinned, and before I knew it a matching grin graced my face.

"See, that's what I like to see." He raised my hand up and twirled me around.

I laughed, but stopped as soon as he let my hand down.

It was silent.

"I have to go."

"Why? Don't leave me," Not again, please don't go. I bit my bottom lip.

"I have to."

"You don't have to do anything."

"You're the one that's about to be woken up."

"Huh?"

"Your mom is here."

"In my dream?" What the fuck kinda dream is this?

"No. In the house."

Ohh that explained it. Why did my mom have to come when I'm actually happy?

Ken kissed my lips and I kissed him back. He pulled away slowly and then laced his fingers with mine.

"Goodbye."

"I don't want you to go."

"_Misty! Misty!"_ I heard an echo of my mom's voice.

"No, Ken…don't leave!"

"I'm sorry." he unlaced his fingers with mine, but I felt something in my hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down to kiss me, and I kissed him back.

I felt someone shake me violently. I pulled away from Ken.

"Remember your promise. Life is beautiful, Mist. Remember that. I love you."

Before I had time to reply I jumped up in bed. I was back in my dream, out of dreamland. Away from Ken. He was gone again.

I looked at my mom who sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up, blinking a few times.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"What's in your hand?"

I looked down at my right hand, and slowly unfolded it. In my hand was Ken's engagement band. The one that he was buried with.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral_

--

A/n: Ohh, I like the way this turned out. This is dedicated to my best friend for life, Misty. Happy birthday, chica! Party it up, yo, I hope it's everything you want it to be. Love ya, girly! – Tiffany.


End file.
